Defending My Heart's Honour
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Les membres de l'Ordre se moquent de Severus après que ce dernier soit revenu d'un meeting de Mangemorts..Harry s'énerve et intervient. Se passe durant l'été entre la 6ème et 7ème année et Sirius est vivant. One-Shot. SS/HP. Slash.


**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Mord-Sith Rahl**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que d'autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_qui me donne vraiment de judicieux conseils de traduction. C'est une beta formidable

* * *

**Defending My Heart's Honour**

**- - - **

« Harry, arrête de remuer », lui ordonna Hermione sans même relever les yeux de son bouquin.

« Ouais mec », ajouta Ron alors qu'il déplaçait son fou en position E5, « c'est seulement Snape. »

Avalant la réplique acide qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres, Harry acquiesça.

« Je sais », râla-t-il, ne prêtant même pas attention lorsqu'il déplaça son roi dans la ligne de mire de la reine de Ron. « Mais c'est juste que... » Il soupira. _C'est juste que je le désire depuis ces dix non, ces onze derniers mois, que je couche avec lui depuis neuf mois et que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais depuis même pas un mois. Ouais, c'est seulement Snape._

Harry passa sa main sur son visage en ronchonnant, ce qui mit ses lunettes de travers. Alors qu'il les replaçait, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement et eut juste le temps masquer le sourire qui menaçait de sortir.

« Ah, Severus », entendit-il dire la voix de Dumbledore dans le couloir. « Vous allez bien, j'espère ? »

« Aussi bien que possible, monsieur le Directeur. »

La voix profonde et veloutée de Severus provoqua des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry, alors qu'il était dans une autre pièce et même si elle ne lui était pas directement adressée.

« Y-a-t-il un endroit à l'écart afin de discuter de notre problème et où… des oreilles indésirables ne peuvent pas nous entendre ? »

« Attends une minute, Snape ! », retentit la voix insultée de Sirius.

« Il a raison, Sirius », la voix pleine de sagesse de Dumbledore se fit de nouveau entendre. « C'est une affaire entre Severus et moi. Je dirai volontiers aux autres ce qui est important qu'ils sachent_, _mais_ après_ avoir parlé avec Severus. »

Après quelques instants de protestations, Dumbledore et Severus se rendirent dans un endroit où ils pouvaient discuter de leurs affaires en privé et Sirius entra dans la pièce accompagné de Maugrey, Remus et Tonks.

« Ce Snape me fait tout bonnement bouillir les sangs », fulmina Sirius en se laissant tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil.

Harry fit semblant de se concentrer sur son prochain mouvement en se mordant la lèvre. Il détestait la façon dont les autres critiquaient toujours son Severus, mais il supposait que c'était le prix à payer lorsque l'on couchait avec quelqu'un que tous vos amis détestent.

Il ne put contenir un sourire en se souvenant du moment où la relation entre lui et Snape était passée d'une relation purement physique à une plus sérieuse, si se faufiler furtivement dans les couloirs à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit afin de s'asseoir en face du feu et non-câliner son non-petit-ami faisaient partie d'une relation sérieuse.

Il laissa échapper une petit rire sarcastique lorsqu'il repensa à Severus et à ses réactions à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait son « petit-ami » et qu'il appelait ce qu'ils faisaient des « câlins ». Bien sûr, suite à cela, il était fort probable qu'il ait le cul douloureux pendant quelques jours, mais cela en valait totalement la peine.

_« Pour la __**dernière**__ fois Potter ! Je ne suis_ _**pas**__ ton petit ami, et je ne fais __**PAS de câlins**__. »_

_« Donc toutes les fois où tu m'as tenu blotti contre toi, ta tête enfouie dans mon cou après m'avoir fait l'amour jusqu'à me faire perdre la tête faisaient simplement partie de mon imagination alors, n'est-ce pas ? __»_

_« DEHORS, Potter ! »_

_« Quoi, même pas un câlin ? »_

Harry fut arraché à ses rêveries lorsque Sirius laissa échapper son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement suite à quelque chose que Maugrey lui avait dit. L'air renfrogné, Harry observa la plupart des autres commencer à rire également.

« Personne n'a besoin d'un parapluie lorsqu'il pleut, tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de nous tenir sous le nez de Snivellus ! », continua de vociférer Sirius.

Serrant les poings sous la table, Harry jetait un regard noir à l'innocent jeu d'échecs devant lui.

« Quoique, aurais-tu suffisamment confiance pour rester en dessous ? », gloussa Maugrey en retirant sa jambe de bois alors qu'il se réinstallait confortablement sur son siège.

« Sois sage, Fol-Œil », rigola Tonks qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier réellement.

Elle se tourna pour faire un sourire à Remus, qui le lui rendit sans enthousiasme. Il était plus concentré sur Harry, qui était en train de fixer fermement le jeu d'échecs, alors que lui et Ron avaient arrêté de jouer.

« A peu près autant que je fais confiance à Servilus, point barre », se moqua Sirius, « Connard aux cheveux gras. »

Ron rigola alors qu'il acquiesçait avec enthousiasme.

« Parfois je me demande comment la graisse ne tache pas les parchemins qu'il doit corriger. »

« Tout à fait ! », s'exclama Sirius gaiement, « Il ne se lave jamais les cheveux ou quoi ? »

Grinçant des dents, Harry inspira rudement par le nez. Il savait combien Severus avait honte de ses cheveux. Ils travaillaient actuellement ensemble sur une potion afin d'améliorer les cheveux naturellement gras de l'homme, même si Harry s'en souciait peu. Mais cela dérangeait l'homme qu'il aimait, donc il ferait n'importe quoi afin de le rendre juste un peu plus heureux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils y connaissent tous de toute façon ? Des vaniteux, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

« Une personnalité désagréable pour aller avec un visage désagréable », rit à gorge déployée Maugrey en se mettant une grande claque sur ce qui lui restait de jambe.

«_ Comme celui auquel tu es entrain de parler, espèce de sale trou du cul hypocrite ! »,_ voulait lui hurler Harry, mais il s'en empêcha en fermant étroitement les yeux jusqu'à ce que des couleurs explosent derrières ses paupières. Comment _osait_-il appeler ainsi son Amour en ayant lui-même l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un combat avec une tondeuse à gazon !

« Je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore peut avoir confiance en lui », râla Ron.

« Oh, _franchement_ Ronald ! », grommela Hermione avec indignation alors qu'elle refermait bruyamment son livre. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais la referma de nouveau lorsque Dumbledore en personne entra dans la pièce.

« Je dois repartir à Poudlard maintenant mais je reviendrai demain, pour une réunion de l'Ordre au complet. Ce qui nous est apparu ce soir sera discuté alors. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui a été appris par notre espion. A bientôt », informa-t-il les quelques membres de l'Ordre présents dans la pièce avant de partir sans un mot de plus.

« Vieille chèvre allumée », marmonna Ron affectueusement.

« _Notre_ espion mon cul », marmonna Sirius d'un ton totalement opposé. « Si Snape nous est loyal, je suis prêt à manger ma propre queue. »

« Tu as essayé d'attraper ta queue avant Patmol, et tu n'y es jamais parvenu », dit Remus d'un air narquois et amusé, « Pourquoi ça serait différent cette fois ? »

« Oh la ferme Lunard ! », grommela Sirius en lançant un oreiller à la tête de son ami qui l'attrapa et lui tira la langue.

Autant il admirait Remus, surtout après les entraînements spéciaux qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, autant Harry souhaitait qu'il n'entre pas tout le temps dans le jeu de Sirius quelques fois. Ou que Sirius ne soit pas un tel enfoiré.

Personne ne remarqua la silhouette sombre qui se cachait dans la pénombre à l'extérieur de la pièce, écoutant la conversation. Même Maugrey avait ses deux yeux fixés sur la discussion.

« Non mais franchement, Lunard ! Ne me dis pas que tu as confiance en ce connard après tout ce qu'il nous a dit ainsi qu'à Harry ! Je veux dire, personne ne sait quelles choses horribles Snape lui a fait subir durant leurs leçons particulières de potions ! Il le fait probablement travailler comme un esclave, et le rabaisse, et le traite comme de la merde, et le force à nettoyer les cachots, et le traite horriblement et, et, et… »

« Relaxe, Sirius », ricana Tonks. « T'es en train d'hyperventiler. »

« Mais le fait est que Snivellus pourrait blesser Harry et il ne le nous dirait même pas ! »

Il se tourna alors vers Harry, prenant la rougeur de ses joues pour de l'humiliation et non de la colère.

« T'as-t-il menacé pour que tu ne nous dises pas les horribles choses qu'il te fait subir ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et il lança un regard noir à son parrain. Harry eut un reniflement de dédain.

« Pouvons-nous simplement laisser tomber le sujet, s'il vous plaît ? », lança-t-il.

Ouais, tout le temps passé lors des leçons particulières avec le Professeur Snape n'était pas consacré à faire des potions... mais Harry n'allait pas se plaindre à propos de ce qu'ils faisaient à la place. C'était _beaucoup_ plus amusant que de faire des potions.

« Vous voyez ! », siffla Sirius se retournant vers les autres. « Il ne veut pas nous en parler ! Snape est un horrible et abominable connard ! Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il ait pratiqué de la magie noire sur Harry ! Il est probablement en train de le rendre fin prêt afin d'en faire cadeau à son maître ! »

Harry se mordait la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas crier, et ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans ses paumes. Il commençait à trembler à force de contenir sa colère.

« Ca doit sûrement l'éclater, tous ses trucs de Mangemort. Jeter des sorts, mutiler et tuer des innocents », continua Sirius, inconscient de la rage grandissante de son filleul. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire de se demander pourquoi il est tout seul, vu à quoi il ressemble, ce qu'il fait et tout. Qui pourrait être son ami, et encore moins l'_aimer_ ? Ce connard aux cheveux gras est sûrement incapable d'aimer. »

Pâlissant un peu face à cette accusation, Harry essaya d'arrêter le sentiment d'angoisse qui commençait à monter dans son estomac et qui se propageait jusqu'à son cœur. Il n'avait pas encore dit à Severus qu'il l'aimait, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, ou pire, être rejeté. Et si Severus ne l'aimait pas ? Et si Severus l'utilisait _vraiment _comme un moyen facile de s'envoyer en l'air ?

Harry secoua la tête en bougonnant. Non, il savait que Severus tenait à lui. Il avait appris à lire l'homme mature, et il était capable d'apercevoir l'attention que Severus lui portait. Il était si tendre avec Harry, même durant leurs ébats les plus passionnés. Il le tenait toujours contre lui après coup, même si le sorcier plus mature niait que c'était un câlin. Severus réalisait qui était réellement Harry, et il l'appréciait ainsi.

Peut-être même qu'il l'aimait ?

Il fut une fois de plus ramené à la réalité par le rire semblable à un aboiement de son parrain.

« Il en a probablement une toute petite », essaya de dire Sirius sans éclater de rire mais échoua en tenant son pouce et son index à seulement quelques centimètres d'écart.

Harry pouvait aisément le démentir.

« Tu penses que son facteur d'intimidation est une compensation d'autre chose ? », dit Tonks, hilare.

« C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il fait autant tourbillonner ses robes, comme ça on ne peux pas être sûrs ! », Sirius se tenait les côtes en riant.

Harry pouvait entendre son propre petit Severus dans sa tête lui dire de ne pas le faire, que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Qu'_il_ n'en valait pas la peine.

« Il est sale, mauvais, laid, graisseux, un Mangemort malveillant », dit Sirius dans un reniflement de dédain.

« Ca _suffit_ ! », hurla Harry en se levant brusquement de sa chaise et en renversant quelques pièces du jeu d'échecs. Ses poings était serrés à ses cotés et son corps tremblait de nouveau de colère refoulée. Severus n'en valait pas la peine, _MON CUL_ ! « Mais vous allez arrêter ça, putain ! Comment osez vous déblatérer comme ça à propos de Se- du Professeur Snape ! »

« Harry », Sirius leva ses mains et essaya de le calmer dans la confusion, mais Harry ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça.

« NON ! Tu passes ton temps à déblatérer à quel point il est un connard malveillant, mais tu le fais derrière son dos ! Sois un homme et dis le lui en face ! »

« Harry, nous n'étions pas- »

« SEVERUS SNAPE FAIT PLUS POUR L'ORDRE QUE VOUS NE POURRIEZ JAMAIS ESPÉRER FAIRE ! », cria-t-il.

Si Sirius n'avait pas été proclamé innocent l'année précédente, il aurait pu se sentir juste un peu honteux d'avoir dit cela, mais vu que ça n'était pas le cas, il ne pouvait pas supporter de laisser l'homme qu'il aimait, son âme-sœur, être rabaissée par son arrogant de parrain.

« IL RISQUE SA VIE _CHAQUE JOUR_ EN ESPIONNANT POUR NOUS ET NOTRE CAUSE, ET IL SE REND CHEZ CE FOU FURIEUX SACHANT QUE CE JOUR POURRAIT BIEN ÊTRE SON DERNIER ! »

Cette peur Harry aussi la ressentait, et elle le réveillait en hurlant, bien que Severus l'ignore.

« IL EST L'UN DES HOMMES LES PLUS COURAGEUX QUE JE CONNAISSE, ET SI ÇA NE LUI VAUT PAS VOTRE RESPECT, RÉFLÉCHISSEZ JUSTE AU NOMBRE DE FOIS OU IL M'A SAUVÉ LA VIE ! LE NOMBRE DE FOIS OU IL AURAIT PU ME LAISSER ME FAIRE TUER, ME TUER LUI-MÊME OU M'EMMENER CHEZ CE PUTAIN DE VOLDEMORT ! »

« VOUS ÊTES ASSIS ICI ENTOURÉS DE PERSONNES QUI LUTTENT POUR VOUS ET POURTANT _CET HOMME_ SE BAT AVEC QUASIMENT PERSONNE POUR L'APPRÉCIER ! AVEC PRESQUE PERSONNE _POUR QUI_ SE BATTRE ! »

« MOI _J_'APPRÉCIE CELA ! JE LE RESPECTE, JE L'ADMIRE, ET JE ME SOUCIE MÊME DU PROFESSEUR SNAPE ! IL EST UN ÊTRE HUMAIN JUSTE COMME VOUS ET MOI ! JE L'_AIM_-- »

Il s'interrompit, la respiration irrégulière alors qu'il détournait le regard pendant un moment.

Prenant une respiration tremblante, il se tourna pour jeter un regard noir à Sirius, ne prêtant pas attention aux autres qui le regardaient comme s'il lui était simplement poussé deux autres têtes et qu'elles étaient celles d'Ombrage et de Voldemort.

_« Severus Snape est plus un homme que tu ne le seras __**jamais**__ ! »_, siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant avant de sortir brusquement de la pièce, sans remarquer au passage l'homme choqué tapis dans la pénombre.

Après avoir claqué la porte derrière lui, Harry fit volte-face lorsqu'un un cri mécontent retentit derrière lui. Doucement, un sourire se répandit sur son visage alors qu'il se rendait compte que, dans sa colère, il n'avait pas couru dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, mais dans la vieille chambre de Mrs Black.

« Salut Buck. »

Après le salut initial, Buck frotta son bec contre la main de Harry jusqu'à ce que le jeune sorcier commence à le caresser. Ils resta silencieux durant ces quelques minutes à l'abri des regards, leur connexion profonde ne nécessitant pas de mots. Il laissa échapper un énorme soupir et se pencha en avant, laissant reposer son front contre la nuque de Buck alors qu'il continuait à lui caresser le bec.

Il fut arraché à ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit Buck s'incliner. Il se retourna brusquement et vit Severus se redresser.

« Severus », chuchota-t-il presque alors qu'il souriait joyeusement.

Se dirigeant doucement vers lui, Severus sortit sa baguette et lança des sorts de silence et de fermeture sur la porte. Les fines lèvres se pincèrent en un petit sourire alors qu'il enveloppait Harry de ses bras.

« Harry », souffla-t-il d'une voie rauque dans son oreille, provoquant des frissons chez le jeune homme.

Enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de son Amour, il inspira son odeur et ferma les yeux, autorisant la présence du sorcier plus âgé à calmer ses nerfs à vifs. Il déposa un doux baiser sur la jugulaire, et Harry soupira.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je vais bien Potter, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi ni d'Albus comme mère poule », répliqua Severus sèchement.

Harry acquiesça contre sa poitrine avec un sourire.

« Je sais Severus. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu le sais. »

« Oui, ça je le sais, morveux », murmura Severus tendrement alors qu'il se blottissait contre le sommet de la tête aux cheveux indisciplinés de Harry.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant quelques minutes, se prélassant simplement dans la chaleur de l'autre. Buck fit quelques bruits bizarres avant de retourner se coucher et de laisser aux sorciers un peu d'intimité, les respectant tous les deux, ne serait-ce que par égard de l'un envers l'autre. Il était attaché au petit sorcier, farouchement loyal, et savait à travers le lien qu'ils partageaient ensemble que l'autre était son partenaire, et il respectait cela.

Finalement, Severus brisa le silence en s'éclaircissant la voix.

« Harry… », hésita-t-il. « J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis… aux autres, spécialement à Sirius. »

Se raidissant momentanément, Harry leva les yeux doucement et fixa les profondeurs obsidiennes dans lesquelles il aimait tant se perdre.

« Tu… tu as entendu ? » A l'affirmation qu'il reçut, il soupira doucement. « Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit, tu sais. »

« _Tout _? », questionna Severus avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'acquiescer.

« Je déteste la façon dont tout le monde te regarde avec mépris. Personne ne réalise tout le bien que tu fais pour nous, ou ce que tu dois régulièrement traverser. Personne ne t'apprécie comme ils le devraient. Même Dumbledore est aveugle parfois, et oublie que tu es un être humain. » Il resserra ses bras autour de Severus un peu plus étroitement alors qu'il laissait reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine. « C'est injuste. »

Avec un doux sourire, Severus remonta le menton de Harry avec deux de ses doigts et obligea le jeune homme à le fixer dans les yeux.

« Je ne me soucie pas de ce que ces idiots pensent de moi. » Il pencha se tête pour embrasser doucement le coin de la bouche du jeune sorcier. « Tout ce dont je me soucie est ce que toi tu penses de moi. »

Des feux d'artifices explosèrent dans le ventre de Harry alors que ces yeux noirs soutenaient son regard vert, dans un contact différent des autres fois. Il montrait la confiance qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de son aîné, il n'avait même pas pensé à dresser les barrières d'Occlumencie que Severus lui avait finalement appris à construire. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces lacs sombres, mais Harry ne pouvait pas saisir quoi.

Quelques furent les pensées de Harry au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, elles furent vite effacées de son esprit lorsque Severus pencha la tête de nouveau, cette fois afin de ravir la bouche délectable située en face de lui. Harry gémit sous l'effleurement, agrippant les robes noires que son Amour portaient alors qu'il le saisissait par le dos.

Severus le relâcha finalement, les laissant tout deux haletant. Et bien que le baiser fut passionné, il contenait une espèce de sensualité inhabituelle. Quelque chose d'interdit, quelque chose au delà du désir et de l'attraction. Quelque chose qui les effrayait tous les deux et qui excitait Harry au delà de toute raison.

« Harry », lui chuchota Severus à oreille.

« Severus », gémit-il en retour.

« Tout ce que as dit, c'était vrai ? »

Désorienté par Severus qui ne cessait de revenir à cela, Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Il haleta lorsque Severus mordilla son oreille.

« Même ce que tu as coupé ? », murmura Severus dans son oreille, sa douce respiration chatouillant les fins cheveux situés à cet endroit.

Harry se figea complètement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Avait-il vraiment entendu ça ? Savait-il ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ? Allait-il le quitter ?

« Du calme, morveux », gloussa Severus, levant ses mains qui glissèrent dans les cheveux de Harry. « Dis-moi la vérité », murmura-t-il.

Clignant des yeux dans lesquels s'accumulaient honteusement des larmes, Harry fixait ceux de l'homme qu'il savait être son seul et unique amour.

« Je t'aime, mon Amour », murmura-t-il alors qu'une larme solitaire s'échappait de ses yeux.

Severus embrassa la larme salée afin de faire disparaître de sa joue, puis il amena ses lèvres juste au-dessus de celles de Harry, les effleurant à peine alors qu'il parlait : « Et moi aussi, mon morveux bien aimé », murmura-t-il, sa respiration faisant écho au dessus des lèvres de Harry.

« Epouse-moi. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissant sous le choc, Harry ne put que le fixer, des larmes incontrôlées coulaient maintenant le long de son visage. Et puis tout à coup, Harry acquiesça et réalisa ce que cette étincelle, cet effleurement, cette sensation étaient.

C'était l'Amour.

Le baiser qui suivit n'e fut que le premier d'une série d'actions que les deux amants effectuèrent dans la vieille chambre à présent désacralisée de Mrs Black. Il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser que Buck fut marqué à tout jamais.

_-_

_The end  
_

_-_

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! **  
_


End file.
